


Lucifer Morningstar x Reader : Invidia

by SidneyDR



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: Maze sends you on a date with another guy to help you forget about your feelings for Lucifer.Lucifer soon starts to act stranger than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I haven't watched season 3 or 4 yet.

After he had called you, requesting help with a case he and Detective Decker were trying to solve, you had droven all the way to Lux in the crappy weather. He had given you approximately five minutes of his attention before his eyes had wandered off to some women on the dancefloor.  
He had excused himself, said he would be back in a minute. But you knew Lucifer by now, you knew that ‘minute’ would be way longer then 60 seconds. You sighed as you rested your elbows on the bar, tearing your eyes away from Lucifer surrounded by a mob of beautiful women all trying to get his attention. You couldn’t blame them, Lucifer was incredibly attractive and that worked like a magnet on both men and women. It definitely worked on you.   
Sadly you had no such luck getting his attention unless it involved police work. Sure he had flirted with you when you two met but you knew him. You knew it was how he was around everyone he found interesting. You had brushed him off, mostly because you had only just met him and you wanted to be professional. Later you brushed his flirting away, accepted that it was just how he communicated. You two had started to spend more time together, he often helped you out with your own cases. Brought you to Lux, where you had met Maze. Showed up at your doorstep either early in the morning, when you were still wearing your PJ’s and bed head. Or late in the evening, when you were tired as hell after a long day. Needless to say, none of those moments were flattering.  
Somewhere in those moments you caught yourself falling for him. The sight of him was enough to make a smile grow on your face. Sure he was handsome, but it was the moment he started to open up about his past, his family issues.. that really drew you in. He never lied to you even if the truth was rough. You knew he really was the actual devil, he had looked at you with fear in his eyes as if you were going to run away from the piano you were sitting at with him. You just listened to him as he told his story. That was the day you truly fell for him.   
He still flirted with you, it was harder to try not to blush when he did. You just laughed awkwardly and ignored it. But on the inside it was killing you, your feelings for him had continued to grow and now his casual flirting was becoming painful for you. You didn’t want 'casual’, you wished he would feel the same way about you as you felt about him. But you knew that Lucifer was….Lucifer. You didn’t have the guts to tell him how you felt, you feared it would change everything and the last thing you wanted to lose was your friendship.  
So you sucked it up and locked your feelings away. And to be able to do that you had tried to avoid seeing him outside of work lately. And even when you worked on a case you tried to keep the focus on the case. Turning down his usual invitations to grab a drink at Lux. You just couldn’t deal with being around him while you worked through your issue. You were here tonight because he needed some information about a case and that was what you talked about.   
You glanced in his direction again, some of the women were dancing seductively around him. You snapped your eyes away from them.   
A glass was pushed in front of you and you looked up at Maze who was looking at you with a knowing look.  
You shook your head as you pushed the glass in her direction again “I didn’t order anything-”  
“Yeah, I know. You look like you need it.” she tilted her head in your direction as she pushed the glass to you again “On the house.”   
You let out a sigh before you took the glass in your hand “Thanks Maze. At least someone noticed me.”   
She poured out a glass for herself as well and raised it up a little as she leaned on the bar close to you “Cheers.”   
“Cheers.” you replied and took a big swig from the drink.  
She raised her brows and let out a chuckle “Wauw. Crappy day, huh ?”  
You scoffed quietly “More like crappy evening.”  
Her eyes wandered to the dancefloor before she looked back to you “ I hope your talking about Lucifer and those chicks and not me.”   
You let out a chuckle, placing the glass back down “You know you are the light in my life Maze.” you said sarcastically.  
She rolled her eyes trying to hide the smile growing on her face “I probably should have given you something with less alcohol.”  
“Like you would do that.” you smirked at her.  
She gave a nod “Look, maybe you should just tell him. I mean, he’s been going soft for a while now.” she pulled a disgusted face and you swallowed your laugh because she was serious “ Maybe even the devil himself is able to get…. feelings.”   
You tried not to laugh at the way she seemed uncomfortable at Lucifer being more human “This is hard for you isn’t it ?”  
She groaned “I am only telling you this because I like you. Well I like you better then one of them..” she tilted her head in the direction of the dancefloor again. “And at least I wouldn’t have to deal with the women anymore after they are finished with-”  
“Okay. Okay. Too much information.” you stopped her from finishing the sentence. “But I can’t tell him Maze. He’ll start acting weird if he would know. You know how he is.”  
She let out a deep breath “I am not going to be stuck watching you looking at him longingly then.” she tapped her fingers on the bar for a moment before she pulled out her phone “If you’re not going to tell him and just ignore him, then maybe I have an idea.” she smirked as her eyes were glued on her phone.   
You furrowed your brows “Uuuh.. Maze ?”  
“Mhm.” she hummed as she kept her eyes on the screen.  
“What kind of idea are you talking about ?” you watched as a grin now appeared on her face.  
She held up the phone in your direction now and motioned for you to look at the screen.  
There was a picture of a guy, clearly taken at Lux.  
Your eyes went from the screen to Maze a few times before it clicked, your eyes widened “No. No way. Maze I-”  
“Too late. He’s picking you up tomorrow night.” she explained, clearly enjoying your reaction.  
“You gave him my address ?! Maze I’m not going on a date with a guy I never even met before !” you were terrified at the thought.  
She just rolled her eyes “Relax. It’s just a date at a restaurant. All in public, if you don’t like him just call me or text me and I’ll come to your rescue.”  
You groaned in annoyance “Damnit. Alright fine ! But he’d better not be a serial killer.”  
She scoffed “Yeah. You mean like the ones you hunt down pretty much every day ?”  
You opened your mouth but couldn’t find a witty reply. She was right, you had worked on enough murder cases.  
“He’s sweet. That’s why I’m setting you up with him. Too nice for me.” She took a sip of her drink.   
“That’s a relief at least.” you sighed in defeat as you drank some more “What’s his name ?”  
“Mike. He’s a lawyer.” the corner of her mouth twitched.  
You nodded and looked at the dancefloor one more time, seeing how Lucifer had an arm around the waist of one of the women.   
“I guess I’ll be seeing my lawyer then.” you smirked at Maze earning a wide grin from her.  
What harm could it do ?

 

OoO oOOOOO OO oOooOOOoOOOo o o Oo o o o oOO Oo o OO oO oo oooOoO oooooooo

 

 

Picking clothes out for a date wasn’t one of your best qualities. You hadn’t met the guy yet but you kept an open mind and maybe it could be something. A real something, not a secret crush on your friend.  
You held two outfits in your hands, both hanging on their clothes hangers as you held them in front of you while checking yourself out in the mirror. You threw your head back and groaned. You didn’t know what to wear, it had been a long time since you had actually been on a date. The long days at work were to blame for that.   
You put the clothes down on your bed as you digged in your wardrobe again. The doorbell rang and you bumped your head against one of the shelves when the sound suprised you. This evening had started of well.   
You rubbed your head while you walked to your front door. You had expected it to be Maze, it would not have suprised you.  
You opened the door and your eyes were met with but all too familiar brown ones.   
Not who you were expecting.   
“Lucifer ? Hey. I wasn’t expecting you today.” not when you were getting ready for a date with another guy to forget him.  
“Hello, (y/n). I was wondering if you had vanished from the face of the earth.” it was a lighthearted comment.  
You avoided his gaze. It hadn’t been easy avoiding Lucifer, but you had to do it. Seeing him flirt with beautiful women sure as hell made a dent on your self esteem.  
“Lucifer.. sorry.. I’ve just been really busy.” You didn’t want to hurt his feelings. It wasn’t his fault that you had feelings for him that he could not return.  
“Oh, I see.” He looked at you like a kicked puppy before his eyes fell to your hands “What’s that ?”  
You looked at your hand, realising you still had the dress in your hand that you were going to try on. “It’s a dress. I uhm… I’m planning my outfit for tonight.” the words fell from your lips, too fast to stop them.   
A smile grew on his face again as his eyes sparkled with mischief “Oh ! We’re going to a party then ?”  
This was going to be awkward to explain to him.  
“No, not a party. I-” you started but Lucifer interupted  
“OH ! A ball then ? It’s been a while since I’ve done one of those.” he got more enthusiastic.  
You bit your lip “No, Lucifer… I have a date tonight.”  
“A date ?” he looked at you as if you just told him you could turn water into wine.   
You were a bit insulted at his reaction “Yes.. Date. I am going on a date. Tonight.”  
He stared at you for a second before he snapped out of it “Oh.. I see.”   
“So, I am sorry, Lucifer, but I need to get ready for tonight.” as much as it hurted you, you wanted him to leave. You wanted to focus on the date and it would be hard if Lucifer was in your thoughts.  
His usual smirk found it’s way back again and he brushed past you as he walked inside your house.  
You closed your eyes and sighed before turning around to face him.   
“Who is it ? Do I know him ?” Lucifer asked as he poured out some fresh orange juice you had made in a glass.   
“Make yourself at home.” you said sarcastically at his lack of manners.  
“I will, thank you.” he didn’t get the hint.


	2. It Will Do

You rolled your eyes and shut the door he had left open “I don’t know, so..no.. I guess you don’t know him unless Maze told you about him or something.”

He was silent for a moment before he arched his brow “Right..” he took a sip of the juice “So, you are going on a date with a guy you don’t even know ?” you noticed how he scoffed a little and tried to hide it by taking another sip.

As much as you cared for him, right now he was getting on your nerves. You crossed your arms in a defensive way “Do  _you_ spend time getting to know a person  _before_  you decide to sleep with them ?” you turned the tables on him.

It took him by suprise, he put the glass down “I do, most of the time, learn their name. To avoid awkward situations like calling them the wrong name when-”

You held up your hand stopping him from finishing whatever it was that he was going to say. You did not want that thought in your head of Lucifer with other people, not tonight.

He cleared his throat and suddenly looks at you strangely, almost shocked “Hold on, do you intend to sleep with this guy ??”

Your eyes widened at his question “Uuuh…” you knew he had little shame when it came to getting into other people personal business, but the question and the way he asked it suprised you anyway.

You decided not to answer his question and just turned and started to walk away.

Lucifer was quick to follow behind you “All I’m saying is, he could be a serial killer. Like the ones we put behind bars. Or maybe he’s married, engaged, or even-”

“Will you shut it !” you turned to him in frustration.

He leaned back at your sudden move “Alright.”

He looked hurt, you sighed “I’m sorry…I know we haven’t spend much time together lately and I am sorry for that too but..look, I need to get ready. He’s going to pick me up soon and I don’t have an outfit yet.”

That seemed to pull his attention and he clapped his hands together “Well then. Chop chop. Let’s see what you got.”

Your mouth fell open a bit, not understanding what the hell was going on at this point.

He snapped his fingers in front of your face “Hello, (y/n). Earth is calling.”

You pushed his hand away from your face “You ? You want to help  _me_  pick out an outfit…for my date.. ?” your brows raised as you looked at him in disbelieve.  
“Clearly you need the help.” he said it in a casual way.

You stared at him, still suprised how he often didn’t realise how close he was to getting punched in the face. Even if he had been punched by people in the face before during cases. You would think he would learn, but no.

You pulled a face and crossed your arms.

“What ? What did I say ?” he asked oblivious.

You arched a brow “Really ?”

It seemed to click with him “Oh ! What I am trying to say rather poorly..uh..”

You rolled your eyes and walked towards your wardrobe “Don’t finish that sentence. Just don’t.”

“Right. Sorry..” he plopped down on your bed and crossed his legs.

“Okay, so I’ll just try on some stuff and you..” you waved a hand in his direction, looking for the right words “.. go easy on me.”

“Of course, I’m not judgemental unlike some.” he explained and you noticed the sneer to his father.

You chuckled a little, he was right. Lucifer wasn’t judgemental unlike a lot of people you knew. That was something you liked about him.

You grabbed some stuff from your wardrobe and stepped into the bathroom to change into the clothes you had picked.

When you walked out Lucifer was reading in a book you had on your nightstand, he looked up at you when he heard you enter the room and let his eyes wander over your body without shame. Heat rose to your cheeks when you noticed it.

He clicked his tongue “Nope. That’s not it.”

Your eyes widened at how quickly his attitude seemed to change. First he seemed to eye you up and now he shrugged it off “Okay… Why ?” you brushed your hand over the small dress.

He chuckled at your question “It’s not a funeral you’re going to, is it ?”

You narrowed your eyes at his comment, you pointed at the hem of the dress “It’s a bit short for a funeral too though.” you were being sarcastic.

“Exactly.” he said it, completely oblivious. Before he picked the book up again.

You stood and stared at his strange behaviour. The dress you were wearing was similar to the dresses the women wore at Lux. You had expected Lucifer to react very different to it.

You walked back to the bathroom, confused, to try on another outfit. Lucifer had volunteered to help you pick an outfit but his feedback wasn’t very helpfull.

You put on the other dress and walked out again. Lucifer laid stretched out on your bed, hands behind his head as he looked like he was taking a nap.

You scoffed a little and crossed your arms. You fake coughed to get his attention.

He jolted up a bit “Oh yes, right.” he stammered before his eyes focused on you.

His mouth was slightly open as he stared at you, at this point you were starting to feel self-conscious at his silence. Was his silence a good thing ? You didn’t recall ever knowing him to be silent like this before. Did you look so bad that it even silenced the devil himself ?

“Well ?” you shrugged, palms up before dropping your arms at your sides again.

He blinked once and sat back a bit more “I suppose it will do..” he sighed.

You looked down at your dress, the fabric flowing over your curves. If this dress didn’t do it for you then nothing in your wardrobe would.

“It will do ?” you couldn’t help but feel like shit. You shook your head “Great. Just great.”

He arched his brow “What did I-” he started but you waved his concern away.

“Nothing. It’s just.. nevermind.” you turned to head back to the bathroom but he moved so he was sitting on the edge of your bed.

“(y/n) ? What’s wrong ?” the concern in his voice was audible and you turned back around.

“Ugh.. just.. look at me !” you motioned to yourself.

His raised his brows “I  _am_  looking at you.”

You groaned “I look like a joke ! Who am I kidding ?!” You plopped down on the bed next to him “He’s going to be here soon and I can’t even find a nice outfit.”

You felt Lucifer’s hand on your arm and you looked at him “Come come, don’t fret. There must be something in this thing that will serve the purpose.” he stood up and looked inside the wardrobe.

“I don’t have the kind of wardrobe you have, Lucifer.” you stated “Mine mostly consists of clothes I wear to work.”

“Then I guess we will have to be creative.” his voice filled with a strange enthusiasm. He pulled a drawer open and you jumped up when you saw which drawer it was. The drawer with your lingerie. “Well -”

You shut the drawer before he could reach for anything in it and gave him a warning look.

He raised his hands in defeat and mumbled an apology. His eyes fell on something in your wardrobe “This might suit the occasion well !” he pulled some clothes out and held them up for you as he smirked. He looked like he had just solved the world’s biggest puzzle.

Your eyes darted between him and the clothes he had picked out for you.

“You want me to go an a date in an ugly christmas sweater and my pajama pants?”  
Lucifer looked at the outfit a second time “Well, it is a very colorfull combination sure to draw his attention. Isn’t that what you want ? ” The last words came out a bit sharp somehow.  
“His and everyone else’s. Seriously, Lucifer.” you walked to him, taking the clothes from him and placing them back in the right spot. “I really thought you would be able to give me good advice on this matter considering you always look..” you waved your hand up and down as you motioned in his direction.  
A shit eating grin grew on his face as he shifted on his feet, brushing a hand over his jacket “Ravishing ?”  
You rolled your eyes at his massive ego “I was gonna say stylish. Fashionable.”  
His smile fell a little “Oh.”

“I shouldn’t blame this on you, I’m sorry.” you shook your head “ You can’t help that I’m lacking in the whole  _attractive_  thing.” you sat back down on the edge of the bed. “I know you want to help me, and I appreciate it.” you smiled weakly.

“(y/n)…” he sighed as he sat down next to you, his voice softer “If he has any brains inside his skull then he won’t give a damn about your clothes. Or your appearance for that matter.”

You looked at him and he smiled at you so sweetly that you almost melted.

“You are so much more then your looks, and those are quite breathtaking as well.” he continued as he took your hand in his “Just wear this, this dress. You look absolutely lovely.” his thumb traced the skin of your hand in a comforting way.  
A smile was slowly growing on your lips “Then why did you say I looked bad in this ?”

Lucifer avoided your eyes for a second, and he chuckled nervously. He took a deep breath “There’s something I want to t-”

The sound of your doorbell interupted him and you jumped a little at the unexpected sound.

“Oh shit. He’s early.” you hadn’t been very nervous yet, but now you were definitely feeling just that.  
“Someone’s eager..” Lucifer said as he stood up and brushed his hands over his jacket. “Well then. Let’s not keep him waiting shall we ?” he muttered the words.

It took you a bit too long to realise he said ’ _we_ ’ “What ?” you jumped up and almost ran after him “Lucifer, wait !”.

You were too late and Lucifer swung the door open. This wasn’t going as planned at all.

“Lucifer..” you whispered as you came to stand next to him. You tried to push him aside a bit but he didn’t even budge.

Your eyes followed his and you saw a handsome blonde-haired guy looking at you a bit suprised. You didn’t blame him, it must have looked quite strange.

“Good evening, my name is Mike Worth. Uhm.. Are you ?” he looked at you as he spoke.

Lucifer blocked your path as he reached his hand out to Mike, completely ignoring the question he was about to ask you “Lucifer Morningstar.” he introduced himself with bravado and Mike shook his hand “I am (y/n)’s partner.”

Your eyes widened at his choice of words, and so did Mike’s.

Mike’s eyes darted between you and Lucifer “Oh.. I.. I’m sorry but I thought you-”

“No, no ! Lucifer is my partner as in we work together. It was a poor choice of words. There’s nothing going on here.” you pointed between you and Lucifer. This time refusing to look at Lucifer, who seemed to be hell-bent on making this as awkward as possible for you.

“Well, I-” Lucifer was about to speak again.

“Was just leaving.” you finished his sentence for him. Giving him a warning look.

He looked affronted for a moment, giving Mike a look “Right.. I suppose I should leave you two to it then.” he huffed and Mike stepped aside to let Lucifer pass.

Lucifer stopped next to Mike for a second, looking at him in a way that it looked like he was judging him. Before he walked to his car and drove off.


	3. Are You A Judge Or Something ?

“Maze !“ Lucifer’s voice filled the empty club.  
Maze looked up from the glass she was drying off.  
She let out a sigh, she had spent eons around Lucifer and knew but all too well that he was in a bad mood by the sound of his voice.  
Lucifer walked up to her "Why didn’t you tell me that you send Detective (l/n) on a date with some.. some..”  
Maze quirked a brow and hid her amusement “You mean Mike ?”  
He looked away as if the name was a slap to the face “Yes! I mean him.”  
She clicked her tongue “Figured you wouldn’t care.”  
Lucifer looked at her, insulted. “Not care ? Of course I wish to know if the detective shows interest in that..that..” he swallowed his words.  
Maze looked at him questioningly, as if she didn’t know what he was speaking of.  
He noticed her look “That schmuck !”  
She let out a chuckle at that “He’s pretty nice. Sadly.” she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Does this amuse you ? Why would you set her up with a stranger ?” Lucifer didn’t understand Maze’s reason.

She scoffed “Really ?” she put her hands on the counter and leaned toward him “Maybe because you were too busy paying attention to others instead of paying some attention to her.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, confusion washed over his face “What’s that supposed to mean ?”

She rolled her eyes at her old friend, how could he possibly be this blind ? “All I’m saying is that she looked like she could use some fun with someone who wouldn’t be afraid to show her his true feelings. In time.”

Lucifer leaned back as he processed the information “Am I correct to believe that you know where he is taking her tonight ?”

Maze avoided his stare “Just a restaurant.”

“Maze.”

She clenched her jaw “Fine. I’ll tell you.”  
  


OooooOOOoOOoOOOoo oo o O o o oo O o oo o O oo o O o oO  o  O o o  Oo o  o Oo

 

 

The restaurant Mike had chosen was an up-market one. You had glanced at the prices on the menu once and swallowed. You weren’t used to this kind of place. Your eyes wandered over the place, seeing people in far more fancier clothes then the dress you were wearing. You ignored the feeling of not belonging there and tried to make a conversation with your date, who seemed to be almost as nervous as you.

“You look very beautiful.” He smiled shyly.

Heat rose to your cheeks. It was nice to hear it, especially after all the trouble you had had with choosing what to wear. **  
**"Thank you. You look great too. I like your tie.” You told him honestly. **  
**He brushed a hand over his tie when you mentioned it “Thank you.”

“I feel like I should apologize for my friend’s behaviour back at my place. He can be a bit.. eccentric.” you explained. You were used to Lucifer’s Luciferness but it must have been uncomfortable to him. Lucifer had reacted strange to Mike, even somewhat hostile.   
Mike chuckled “It’s alright, no harm done. I meet a lot of ‘eccentric’ people on the job. It’s nothing new to me.” He took a sip of his drink.  
You had almost forgotten that he was a lawyer “Maze told me you were a lawyer, is that correct ?”  
He nodded in confirmation “That’s right. I work with a rather large firm. Lots of employees, helping people fast in an effective way is our goal.”  
“That’s great actually. It’s nice to know that people can recieve the help they need faster now.” you knew that sometimes people had to wait for a lawyer, which caused delays in your investigations more then once.   
“When Maze asked me to take you out, I wasn’t expecting someone like you.” He confessed.  
“Someone like me ?”  
“Yeah, I mean.. normal.” He clarrified.  
You understood what he meant, he probably didn’t expect Maze to be friends with someone like you.

A laugh escaped you “Yeah, Maze and I are pretty different. We have a different view on a lot of things but that also what I like about her. There’s a good heart burried under all that.. anger.”

Mike smiled at you “ There’s layers to everyone of us. So, (y/n), what do  _you_  do for a living ? Maze hasn’t actually supplied information to me about you other then your name and address.” he placed his elbows on the table as he watched you.

 

“Well, this is a suprise !” a voice suddenly sounded loudly.

You almost thought you had imagined it, that this was just your nerves getting the best of you.

Mike looked to the side where Lucifer was now standing. Mike’s smile fell the moment he saw him.

Like everyone else you had stressed over anything that could go wrong on the date. Not having a click, him not looking like the picture Maze had shown you, or him being a serial killer. The usual stuff. The last thing you expected was the guy, whom you had strong feelings for, showing up at the same restaurant where you were eating with your date to forget your feelings for said guy.

You couldn’t believe this was happening, why was this happening ? What did you do so wrong in your life that this is your punishment ?

“I didn’t know you two were coming here tonight as well, I myself come here often.” He raised his hand and waved a waiter over. “Would you be so kind as to bring an extra chair, please ?”

“Of course Mister Morningstar, right away.” the waiter hurried to retrieve another chair.

It all went so fast that it left you no time to protest. It didn’t help that you were looking at the whole situation as if it was an awkward scene in a movie.

“I hope I’m not interupting anything here.” he points between you and Mike as he took place on the chair the waiter had brought him “You look bored, so I guess not.” he says as he looks at you for a moment. Your mouth fell open in shock, you couldn’t believe he just said that. IN FRONT OF YOUR DATE.

Mike’s eyes darted between you and Lucifer, before he cleared his throat.

You could almost see the alarm bells ringing above the three of you. You rather roughly grabbed Lucifer’s arm and pulled him to you so you could whisper “What are you doing ??” in his ear.

He seemed a little taken aback by your reaction but recovered quick enough “I believed it to be a good moment to get to know Mickey. See if he is indeed worthy of your time.” he said so Mike could hear as well.

“It’s Mike.” Mike corrected him, you could see his jaw clench. But Lucifer spoke so Mike’s voice almost tuned out “Tell me Mickey. Do you often help murderers walk free ?”

Mike’s eyes darted between you and Lucifer’s quickly. You stared at Lucifer with your mouth open, what the hell was happening ?

“My name is Mike. Not Mickey.” Mike ignored Lucifer’s question. You could seem him getting more annoyed with each passing second, you couldn’t blame him. You wanted to strangle Lucifer at this point.

“Right… because you see, it would be ironic, considering Detective (L/N) spends her days trying to put them behind bars. Where they belong.”

You closed your eyes and counted to ten, trying to stay calm before you spoke “Lucifer !”

Mike looked at you suprised before turning to Lucifer “It’s alright, (y/n).” he told you “Everyone has a constitutional right to be represented by an attorney. So, yes, I have defended people who commited murder.”

Lucifer looked at him with a shit-eating grin “I believe that if they are guilty, they should be punished. And that’s what I do.“  
Mike raised his brows and let out a scoff "Sorry, but are you a judge or something ?”  
Lucifer arched a brow and stared him down “Something.”

You bit the inside of your cheek in anger “Lucifer, stop.” you said through gritted teeth.

Lucifer looked at you oddly, due to your change in voice “No worried  _Detective_  I was just-” he tried in his silky voice.

“Leaving.” you finished his sentence for him.

His mouth fell open in shock “ But-”

“Bye.” you glared at him. You were shocked and hurt at how he had just invaded your date.

Lucifer looked at you for another moment, you refused to look at him. You didn’t want to look at him right now, not after how awfully rude he had been.

“Right…” his grin dissapeared from his face as he stood up and left the place.

You didn’t understand why this happened, and now you were left to clean up the mess Lucifer had made with Mike.

 

 

 

The morning after the date, you were still fuming with anger as you made yourself some fresh orange juice. It was a good way to get rid of some anger as you squeezed them out.

Lucifer had managed to embarrass you, he had done so in the past but not like this. Not directly aimed at you. This felt personal, and it made it just that much worse.

A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You put the glass pitcher on the table and made your way to the door.

You opened it and Lucifer’s smiled at you widely as if he had forgotten his attitude from yesterday.

He opened his mouth to speak.

You slammed the door shut before he could bring a word out.

“Detective ?!” Lucifer called out through the door. You pinched the bridge of your nose and groaned. You opened the door again, maybe he wanted to apologize.

”(y/n)! You’re home ! Excellent !“ He clapped his hands together.  
You arched a brow "Where else would I be Lucifer ?”  
“I thought perhaps you had spend the night somewhere else.” He said as he walked past you inside “But don’t worry. I am sure the right man will walk into your life-”  
You stared at him as he walked inside “What ? Lucifer…”  
He turned around to face you, confussion now spreading on his face too “What ?”  
“The date last night.. he was fun.” You clarified. “Even if we were interupted.” you added to make him realise that you hadn’t forgotten.   
Lucifer’s smile disappeared instantly “But you’re here..”  
You scoffed “The fact that the date went well doesn’t mean that I am going to sleep with the guy right away. I get that some people do but it’s just not …me”

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he mumbled “Guess the poor sod wasn’t so interesting after all.”

You shook your head in disbelieve when you heard him say it before you mumbled “What ?”

He turns to you again nonchalantly “Well, I mean he must not have made a memorable impression on you then.”

You scoffed at his answer, looking away from him “Okay.” you clicked your tongue. Lucifer was being an ass now, you looked at your fridge before you gave him a innocent smile. “Do you want something to drink ? How about some bourbon ?”

The playful smile returned on his face as he took a step closer to you “Oh, that sounds lovely.” he said in his smooth silky voice.

You walked and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured out a glass for him “Ice ?” you asked in your sweetest voice.

He looked you up and down and smirked “Yes, please.”

You chuked a bunch of ice cubes in the glass before you walked to him. You held the glass out for him but as he reached for it you pulled your hand back and brought it to your lips. You only took a small sip of it, testing if it was cold enough.

Lucifer’s eyes filled with delight “Aren’t you a little devil.”

You took a step closer to him, a smile dancing around your lips “You’re not the only one who knows how to have fun Lucifer.” you said seductively.

His eyes went from your eyes to your lips, his smirk growing wider as he leaned closer.

The moment he was close enough, you poured the glass filled with ice cold bourbon over his head.

“Bloody hell !!!” he stepped back from you and you could see him shudder. You burst into laughter at his reaction. He looked so offended “ (y/n) !”

You watched as he tried to dry his face with his sleeves, which was useless as his whole jacket looked soaked, before walking to your door and opening it.  
“Goodbye, Lucifer.” he hadn’t even bothered to apologize for his behavior from last night, and he was already starting to behave shitty again.  

“What ?” His eyes darted between you and the door “Really ?!”

You arched a brow, giving him a look that made it clear to him that you weren’t kidding. “I don’t know what’s going on with you..” you were dissapointed “but as long as you continue to act like an ass, I’d rather not have you here..”

You hated to do this, Lucifer wasn’t just the person you loved but also your friend. But you knew that if you didn’t stop him now, he’d get worse.

You could see the sadness in his eyes and the hurt expression on his face, it just made this harder to do.

He stepped close to you “(y/n)..”

You didn’t look him in the eyes “Please, just…” you shook your head.

Lucifer didn’t say another word and walked out the door. You managed to close the door before you drew a shuddering breath.

 


	4. Invidia

~hours later~

 

Lucifer exited the elevator, into what appeared to be his empty suite. He had been too lost in thought to even notice her as she was sitting on his couch, drinking a beer.

“Is it raining outside ?” Maze’s eyes scanned his still drenched form.

Lucifer didn’t respond to her remark, instead he took of his jacket and threw it on the bar before pouring himself a glass, downing it in one go.

Maze was about to ask him what the hell happened but he spoke first “She likes him.”

Maze tilted her head and squinted her eyes as she looked at him “Okay.. What ?”

Lucifer turned quickly on his heels “Detective (l/n) ! She’s falling for him, for that guy you send her on a date with !”

“Oh.” she should have known this was about you.

Lucifer looked at her offended “ Is that all you have to say ?! ‘oh’ ?!” he calmed down a bit before he spoke again “And to top if off, she’s mad at me as well. She kicked me out of her house.”

She groaned “I told you that showing up on that date was a stupid idea, Lucifer.”

He scoffed “Obviously. She threw a drink on me.”

Maze threw her head back as she laughed.

Lucifer clenched his jaw at her reaction “It was bloody cold !”

She smirked at him until he looked at her in question.

“That’s ironic.” she finally said.

He narrowed his eyes at her “What is ?”

“Remember what the punishment is for envy ? Freezing water.” she grinned at her friend.

He scoffed again “I know what the punishment is, I invented punishment.” he took took two more steps before he corrected himself “And I don’t envy her !”

Maze smirked at him “No, but you envy him, because you’re jealous.”

He scoffed and let out a laugh “Why would I envy that… that..” he didn’t finish the sentence “I own the most popular nightclub, I have enough money to buy ten more and still live without even lifting a finger, I have more than he ever will !”

“Just not  _her_.” Maze dropped the bomb.

Lucifer fell silent, not moving an inch anymore.

Maze sighed and rubbed a hand over her face “One minute you’re putting all your attention on her, the next you’re chasing some bimbo in a short skirt on the dancefloor. What did you expect ? What do you want from her ? To wait an eternity before you figure out what you want ?“  
"I want her to choose me !” His voice broke, his eyes becoming watery.  
Maze sat back on the couch, shocked to see her friend like this. She had spend eons by his side, but had never seen him like this. (Y/n) had gotten under his skin.  
“She just met the guy, it’s not too late.” She tried to comfort him. Something she didn’t really have experience with.  
Lucifer sat down next to her “There’s no point. She just doesn’t see me that way. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t tried showing my desire for her.”  
Maze smiled a little “Maybe you should try showing her that you desire her mind as well. Just a thought.” The silence in the room was broken when Maze’s phone rang “but I mean.. what do I know about humans.” She added and looked at her phone. A smirk grew on her face as a plan formed inside her mind. Her eyes keeping Lucifer in her sight as he now walked around the place a bit aimlessly.

 

OoO O O oOOo  O  o oOoO oO OO O O OOO OO OO  Oo OooOooooO OOo

 

You weren’t one for drinking away your sorrows, but then again you never expected your friendship with Lucifer to turn sour like this. You had gone on the date to forget about your romantic feelings for him, so you could move on and stay friends without it hurting you. It looked like that plan had gone south. You took another sip from the bottle as you sat in your bed. You weren’t really drunk, just very… tipsy. You had your phone in hand, which was always a bad thing to add to the mix. You dialed Maze’s number, demon or not, you thought she would keep the location of the date a secret.

It rang twice before she answered, she just started to speak but you interupted her quickly. Feeling more brave after another sip of the bottle.

“Why would you send me on a date with a guy and then tell Lucifer where we were going ?! I thought the whole idea behind this was to get him out of my mind !” you imagined her rolling her eyes at that, and that was probably exactly what she was doing.

“I tried not to tell him, but you know what he’s like. Besides, I heard you had fun either way.” she wasn’t fazed.

You groaned and fell back on your bed “I can’t believe Lucifer showed up there. He was ugh..”

“Doing what he does ?” she guessed it right. “None of this would have happened if you just told him the truth.”

You frowned when you noticed the change in her tone of voice, it sounded like she was blaming you for all this “ Tell him what truth ?”

“Really now ?” she sounded annoyed and to your utter suprise she ended the call just like that.

Your mouth fell open, what the hell was that ?? You stared at your ceiling for a moment trying to think clear with the alcohol running through your veines, until it finally clicked.

You sat up immediately, pissing off a demon was a dumb idea but you weren’t thinking straight and to be fair, Maze had liked that bold side of you on other occasions.  
You called maze again, you hear the phone being picked up and before she could answer you started “Okay fine! You’re right! I do like Lucifer. A LOT. Happy now? I mean, why would I even try ? considering he doesn’t even see me that way. He dates models, Maze! Actually hot women. How can I compete with that?! I thought that date could get me to forget those feelings, but it just made it so much worse! I miss Lucifer… I miss my friend…” you sighed “I miss him not being an insufferable ass.”   
You took a deep breath, waiting for Maze’s reply.   
“Well. That was interesting.”  
Your breath hitched as you heard the voice at the other end.  
“Oh god..” you muttered and covered your mouth in shock.  
“Not quite.”

You thought this couldn’t get worse, and then it did “Lucifer.. I thought I called Maze?.. ”  
“You did actually. I heard Maze’s phone ring and noticed your name on the screen so I picked up.” you could hear the smirk that went with that.   
“Why didn’t you say it was you or why didn’t you stop me?” you felt so embarrassed.  
You heared him chuckle “Stop you? No no no it was far too interesting. And you didn’t really give me the chance to do so even if I wanted to, now did you?” His voice was playfull.

You covered your eyes with your hands “Forget this. I just.. I’m sorry, Lucifer.” you said before you ended the call and fell back on your bed.

Feeling like you had just destroyed your friendship with him. Now everything will be awkward.

 

 

Normally you wouldn’t have been able to sleep after all of it but the evening with the bottle had send you off to the world of sleep quicker then you could have expected. You counted yourself lucky that you didn’t have a headache. That was one positive thing. Reality hit you the second you opened your eyes.

The phone call.

You checked your phone, maybe you imagined the calls ?

But no, they were there. You had done that.

You dragged yourself out of bed to take a shower, not even the warm water could wash away your troubles now. You didn’t feel hungry when you made yourself some breakfast, but an empty stomach wasn’t going to make things better.

You heard a knock on your door. You contemplated if you should open it. What trouble would be behind the door today ? Realising that you couldn’t hide in your house forever, even if you really wanted to now, you dragged yourself to the door.

Slowly opening it to see Lucifer standing on your doorstep again.

You couldn’t look him in the eye, you wished you had never made that call. “If you’re here to taunt me, don’t bother. I feel like crap about it all already.”

He didn’t seem his usuall energetic self today, and it suprised you that he wasn’t smiling. Not even smirking. “I’ve come to apologize for being an, I quote,  _insufferable ass.”_ he now smiled lightly.

You rest your head against the door “I’m sorry about that. I was drinking when I called.”

“You were right nonetheless.” he walked inside and you closed the door “I have been insufferable to you, haven’t I ?” he looked at you for confirmation.

You finally nodded and shrugged your shoulders a little “Why did you show up at the restaurant me and Mike were ?”

Lucifer avoided your eyes “I didn’t now you two were going there.”

You scoffed at that “Don’t try and tell me that you didn’t know we were going to be at that place. There were tons of different restaurants that you could have picked and somehow you ended up in ours. And even if it was coincidence, which Maze told me was not, that doesn’t excuse you for invading the date !“ **  
**Lucifer turned around to face you"Alright, I admit it, Maze told me. She can’t keep secrets from me, (y/n). I am still the devil.” He smirked but you sure as hell didn’t feel like smilling.

“So you just decided to come and ruin my date ? ” you asked him coldly. **  
**He was speechless. ****

“I wonder why you found it necessary to try and ruin the date ? Is it just because he’s a lawyer ? Lawyers defend criminals, Lucifer. That’s just his job.”

His looked down and you saw him bite the inside of his cheek “I know.” **  
**You sighedand crossed your arms in front of your chest “Then why the hell did you act like that back in the restaurant ?” **  
**“Because I envy him.” He suddenly exclaimed. His voice more quiet now. **  
**You gawked at him, you didn’t know what he was talking about. Could the devil himself be insecure? **  
**“Why would you envy him ? You’re Lucifer Morningstar ! You own a succesfull club, you’re a great guy, people love you.” You reasoned in a soft voice. **  
**“Just not the person that I want.” his voice broke.

You looked him in the eyes after he said that, and his bore into yours. You didn’t understand it.

“What are you saying ?” you almost whispered it.

He closed his eyes as he stepped closer to you. Taking one of your hands in his. “I don’t envy who he is, I envy what he has. Your love.”

Your mouth fell open a little, was he trying to tell you he had feelings for you ?

A moment went by before you could speak but he held up a hand, asking you to wait.

“What I’m trying to say is… Detective (l/n)..” he drew a deep breath “ (y/n).. I love you.” he confessed.

You stood there, wide-eyed looking at him more shocked then when he had told you who he really was. It must have looked bad to him as he let go of your hand.

“Lucifer… why didn’t you tell me before ?” you could barely speak. You could feel your heart beating faster and a smile started to tug at your lips.

He closed his eyes again and sighed “Why would I tell you when you clearly don’t want me ? I tried to make you jealous to get some sort of reaction, anything that would make it clear if you would see me as more then just a close friend.”

“You wanted me to drag all those people off and away from you ?” you gave him a lopsided grin.

He looked at you as if he was solving a puzzle “Well.. yes. That would have been interesting.”

“I thought you didn’t..” you thought about how you should explain this “I thought you didn’t see me like that. That you just flirted with me because.. you do that with everyone.”

He let out a soft chuckle, his facial features softened “I understand that that must have been confusing. But let it be clear that there’s only one I truly desire.” he arched a brow.

You narrowed your eyes when you remembered “I recall how you told me that I looked bad in my dresses.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth “Was I supposed to just send you on that date looking..”

He didn’t finish the sentence and you furrowed your brow “Looking like what ?”

He sighed softly as he looked at you “You looked heaven sent. Even in that restaurant with all those people wearing designer clothes. You stood out. You make anything you wear priceless.”

Heat rose to your cheeks at his words, you stepped closer to him and took his hands in yours. It suprised him a little and his eyes locked on yours.

“I believe we should thank Maze.” you told him.

He arched a brow and scoffed “For sending you on that date with Mickey ?”

You shook your head and hide your smile “It’s Mike. Only I can call him Mickey.” you teased.

“What ?” his alarmed look almost had you burst out laughing. He quickly noticed that you were just teasing him.

“If she hadn’t done that, or left her phone in a convenient way. I wouldn’t have known that you felt the same for me.”  you smiled softly.

Lucifer let out an audible breath, and gave your hands a squeeze.

A smirk slowly grow on his lips “So tell me, (y/n), what do you desire most ?”

You let go of his hands and cupped his cheek, pulling him closer to you. Your lips brushed his, his hand snuck behind your neck as he held you close and deepened the kiss. You broke the kiss, your breath danced on his lips “You.”


End file.
